The Battle for Ira
The Battle for Ira (0 R.B.), the oldest recorded history, marks the date the world was torn asunder, resetting the calendar to 0 R.B - standing for Rebirth, a new beginning of the world. Most tales of the battle is folklore passed down for the past 273 years, different versions have come about. Some have become skeptical, even saying that the battle never took place, while others still firmly believe the tales of the Old Gods and the Heroes that fought them back, paying the ultimate sacrifice, to preserve the realm of Ira. Universal Theories Though a lot of the facts of the battle are disputed, there are a few universal theories that just about most inhabitants of Ira can agree with. The Old Gods were not omniscient beings, they were powerful and mysterious, and they're usually depicted as humanoids dressed in robes. There were a group of Heroes that rose up against the Old Gods, taking a last stand against the destruction of Ira, they fought valliantly against the Old Gods. Though who exactly participated in the battle cannot be said for sure, neither can the number of people who participated be said for sure. The battle ended in the Old Gods retreating, though some say that two still reside in the Realm of Ira. It is said that one of the Old Gods reside in the Nether as another resides in the End. Theory of Heroes Rumors pass from family members, to friends, to an entire clan, throughout entire civilizations - who were the champions, the Heroes, that fought in the great battle against the Old Gods? Some theories have come up with names - names that have lingered in the air, even after hundreds of years; *'NOTCH:' One of the most popular theories, one of the most spoken names of the Heroes, would be Notch. A human that, some say, was a sorcerer, a conjurer of the oldest magicks of Ira, an art lost through time. Some say he was so powerful that he had the ability to terraform - bend nature to his will and reshape the land. Legend says that it was this ability that healed the lands after the great battle. If there were to be one Hero that for a fact participated in the battle, it would be Notch. *'HEROBRINE:' A name that is no longer spoken of, most refer to him as "he who shall not be named", a human that rumors say; is still around to this very day, immortal, restless. To most, that wouldn't make sense, why was he involved in the battle? He wasn't always so terrifying. He was one a valliant warrior, a well decorated champion of the human race, who fought for glory. Though after the encounter with the Old Gods, it seems as though the very symbol of human strength, Herobrine, was corrupted by the Old Gods darkness. His heart has been tainted ever since, hungering for power, cursed with immortality by the Old Gods, he drifts in the shadows. *'GI'JAK:' The spiritual leader of the orc race and even though his kind was enslaved by the humans he still believed in a harmoneous coexisting. He believed that the humans and the orcs could live peacefully among eachother. His final testament to this belief was his actions, as the Old Gods encroached upon the land, he rallied the orcs together and proclaimed that even though the orcs have been mistreated by the humans, Ira is the homeland of both races, that they must fight together, they shall either stand together and fight as one or fall as a divided force. The orcs were reluctant, this was their chance to fight back against their captors, but they realized that the Old Gods were of much more threat. As the legend goes, Gi'jak convinced not only the orcish population to take arms with the humans, but also convinced the king of the humans to fight together. As the story goes, Gi'jak coined the famous orcish term; Lok'tar ogar! ("Victory or death!"), which has become the orc's signature battle cry. The Aftermath After the great battle, the land was bare. It seems as though the world was a new land. With the land's original population of over a few million reduced down to only a few thousand, the situation was grim. The inhabitants had begun building once again, towns had emerged by 100 R.B., though it wasn't until 200 R.B. when people began celebrating the victory at The Battle for Ira, people were no longer feared the possibility of the Old Gods returning.